Ross family
by TSUki No Ciela27
Summary: A single tear, a war and a separated family. This fanfic have a lot of crossovers. So be prepared to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, this fanfic has been in my mind for about 3 years and I'm finally gonna write it. Tell me how it is, ok? It has a lot of characters and may be confusing. This is after the manga and here Tsuna is 18 years old. The rest you can guess the age. Bare with me :-p**

It was a typical morning in the Sawada recidence. The kids were screaming, the tenth generation boss and his beast friends were tortu- tutored by Reborn and Nana Sawada was preparing lunch when the phone rang. She went to pick it up and answered.

" Hello, Sawada residence. Who is it ? " " Hello maman. It's been a long time hasn't it?" The voice from the other side of the phone answered. It was a sweet, feminine voice.

" Ah!, Is that really you Blue-chan?! It really has been a long time! We haven't seen each other since **that** time. How's grandma and school going? " while Nana was questioning and answering on the phone, she didn't notice that Futa-kun was watching her.

Since he wanted to know who it was, he waited until Nana finished her conversation and hang up the phone. " Ah, alright I'll won't tell Tsu-kun that you are coming. He's gonna be so surprised. Ok, bye Blue-chan. Tell your grandma, I asked about her. Alright, see you soon!" With this Nana ended her phone call and Futa seeing this approached her to ask who it was.

" Maman, who were you talking to on the phone? You looked so surprised and happy " Nana blinked for few seconds and with a big sun shine smile she said " ah, Futa-Kun, that was Tsu-kun's cousin, Blue-chan. It's been a really long time. Ah, don't tell Tsu-kun about it okay, it's gonna be a surprise"

"Ok maman, I won't tell Tsuna-nii about it" Futa said. As this conversation was going, both of then didn't notice Reborn satanding on the top of the stair and listening to them. You can see surprise, confusion and suspicion in his eyes and before anyone can see it he pulled his hat over his eyes and covered it.

" Hmm... Have some research to do... And talk to that idiot blond, Iemitsu, about this" with this Reborn went to do his search and no one saw him for the rest of the day.

Somewhere else...

" Everyone, the time for the final battle is nearing soon. I don't know how long this peacefulness going to last... But please, minna, be safe and be brave as...as there will be a time were you have to tell your love one the truth..." A young, sweet but sad feminine voice was talking all alone and a single tear drop can be seen but quickly it was wiped off.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 **A/N: Minna-San, please review and comment. I need to see whether I need to continue with this. Thank you. Bye bee:)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **hey everyone! In this fanfic, there would be characters from KHR, Prince of Tennis, Ghost Hunt, Kuroko no Basuke, shokugeki no soma, and many more. I'll write them along the way. These are all my favorite characters and I want to make them together. There will be Ooc's as well. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

Seigaku

"Sakuno-chan!"

A girl with long brownish red hair tied in a single braid was walking towards her class when she heard someone call her. She knew who it was, it was her best friend, Tomoka.

"Good morning, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she waited for her friend to catch her breath. " Ah, morning, Sakuno-chan. I want to ask you whether you are coming tomorrow to see the other schools as they are coming to our school, for the small gathering of the tennis clubs"

Tomoka waited for her best friend to say 'yes', since she always come when the boys tennis was related. But, Tomoka was for a shock when she heard " maybe" from Sakuno.

" why can't you come?! It's gonna be fun!" Tomoka said. " Well, Tomo-chan, I have some plans of meeting a relative tomorrow" but when, Sakuno saw her friends sad face, she quickly said " Tomo-chan, maybe I can stay for a little while and then go...? How about that?"

Sakuno did not liked when her friends were sad, especially because of her. " um, that's great! It's fine! Thanks , Sakuno-chan" hearing this Sakuno smiled and both of them walked to their class as first period was going to start within 5 minutes.

Sawada Residence ()()()

"...ok then, Iemitsu. Call me if you find out anything. Chao" Reborn hanged up his Leon phone as he frowned because of the lack of data about this 'Blue-chan'. He was getting frustrated as none of the people he called knew about this person or even get a single info about this person. " hmm... Maybe asking Dame-Tsuna, is the best option. Even if he don't want to tell, I'll force him" with an evil smirk, Reborn went to find his student.

During this time, Tsuna and his three best friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Kozarto Enma, were in Tsuna's room, doing their homeworks... Well **trying** to do them actually, when Reborn came to the room to stop what they were doing.

They all felt the temperature drop in the room as they stare at the Hitman Tutor. "Tsuna, you need/will answer some of the questions I have" after Reborn said this, somehow Tsuna's intuition was telling him it's gonna be serious " oh boy... What happened now?" Tsuna thought.

" So Reborn... What's the problem? Did something happened to Nono?!" Tsuna asked as he stared at Reborn. " Tsuna", Reborn started with a serious tone," there was a phone call earlier and the caller was someone called 'Blue-chan' and so answer me or I'll shoot you, who the heck is this 'Blue-chan' that maman is referring to?

After Reborn asked/demanded the answer, he noticed that Tsuna got pale and wide eyed and Hayato, Takeshi and Enmma was confused. "W-well" Tsuna shuttered " Gomen Reborn, without permission I cannot say anything. I promised and even if you turtor me in anyway, I will give out any info". Tsuna said with absolute ' no can do' tone.

Reborn was impressed and pissed at the same time. His student refused him and he didn't get any info other than that this person is really important to his student. He thought ' well, I'll just wait and see who this is then. I only have to wait for one day'.

Tsuna knew his tutor was thinking of making his life miserable and he inwardly cried in a chibi mode and he saw his tutor deviliously smirk and inside he cried even more. "Ok then, Dame-Tsuna, I'll eventually find out and be ready for punishment" with that said Reborn left the room and Tsuna fainted after wards since his tough front dissappeared and his best friends were left there in worry and confusion.

Shibuya District- SPR ()()()()

A girl with long brown hair with orange hilites and brown orange eyes was walking up the stairs of the building of SPR. As she opened the door, she heard "Mai, you'r late and Tea!"


	3. Info on the characters not a chapter!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review. Also, this is not a chapter. Sorry! I have noticed that, I need to make what I write more clear. So, I'm going to write some of the characters that's going to be in here.**

 **Anime Characters/ info**

 **1) Katekyo Hitman Reborn- Tsuna (18 of age) and his Guardians, the Shimon family, the Arcobalenos, Uni and Byakuran, the first generation Vongola and maybe Shimon and the girls like Kyoko, Haru, Hana, etc.**

 **2) Prince of Tennis - Sakuno( 15 almost 16 of age), Ryoma, Tezuka, Sumire, Seigaku members.**

 **3) Ghost Hunt- Mai( her eye and hair with highliteswill change to sunset orange like hyper Tsuna, Oliver(Naru), Eugene( Gene), the Davis family, Takegawa, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin, Madoka,and Yasuhara.**

 **4) Kuroko no basket- Kuroko Tetsuya, Nigou, the Serin basketball team, the Generatioon of Miracles and their respective teams. ( I may not mention the name of every memebers on the teams)**

 **5) The Black Butler- Mostly Sebastian, maybe Ciel and Tanaka. And maybe from Black butler 2 as well.**

 **6)07-Ghost- Teito, Frau, Mikage, Labdor, Caster,**

 **7) ViewFinder- Akihito, Asami, Kirishima, Sou, FeiLong, Tao, ( this anime have yaoi. Just a reminder).**

 **There will be OC names and characters. For example 'Blue' is a nickname for Sakuno.**

 **A/N : for now I'll write this much and may or may not edit this since there are more to add in these groups. If u have any questions, please ask. Bye bee:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update... Well, before going to the story, I want to say that I may or may not describe the characters as the story goes on. Since the story have different characters from a lot of anime... And also there may be some grammar mistakes...Hope it's alright...and enjoy!**

SPR...

A man around his twenties was waiting for his assistant as he was reading a book. His name was Oliver Davis but his alias was Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru and he has a doctorate at the age of 15 as he was a genius. He came to find his twin, Eugene Davis aka Gene, who he thought was dead but some how he was alive.

Naru found him and both he went back to England for 2 were identical twins as both of them have a pale skin color and have bluish blackish hair and blue eyes except that Naru have deep ocean blue eyes while Gene have a light blue with a tint of silver in his eyes. Both of them are complete opposites as well. One is a narricist while the other is a happy- go- lucky.

Naru sighed as he found that his assistant was again late and his twin, who now have completely recovered, was talking to Lin, who was his bodyguard and assistant until he turned 20, and with Madoka, their teacher. He heard the sound of footsteps and knew his assistant have reached the office.

" Mai! You are late and Tea!" He always love saying that as he can see his assistant get riled up like a cat or as a bird. Ah~ One of his favorite hobby~

But this time he did not get the results that he was expecting as his assistant looked really serious but he did get an 'Yes' for the tea. Because of this reaction the other three members stopped talking( well, only Gene and Madoka was talking), looked at what was happening.

Meanwhile, Mai did not notice the expression that she was showing to the other or the way she said the answer as she was thinking of the dream that she had about Blue. She sensed that the atmosphere was not the usual one and so, returned back from her thoughts and asked " what's the matter? And Oh! Good Morinig, minna-San! Sorry I'm late and I'll make tea" with s small smile Mai went to the kitchen, since she felt the atmosphere go back to normal.

Naru and the others were still troubled by her expression and all. So, they thought, she must have had a dream of something and since Gene is not her spirit guid anymore, they won't know unless they here it from her. And the way she acted, she won't tell right then and there, for sure. They learned that after coming back from England.

They noticed many changes in her, the others too. Takegawa, the monk in the group, was overly dramatic , when he noticed his sister/ daughter like favorite person changed. Not much but noticing changes. Like how her hair grew longer, to her knees and the highlites of orange here and there. They also noticed the change in eye color, which was previously chocolaty brown and now, it turned to a sunset orange, which held a nonhuman, mysterious aspect. Her voice also changed to mature one but still had the old Mai in it. And her clothing, changes from summer dresses with orange or blue color in it to office shirt and skirts.

" So, is there any new cases?" Mai asked as Naru and others took their beverages. They were all sighing because of the drinks. Mai's a prefect Brewer of any breverages. But since they were concerned with her previous behavior, Madoka asked " Mai-chan, you alright?"

Hearing the slight concern in her voice, Mai replied" I'm fine!" But they can hear in her tone there was something else. " Naru, I need a week off from work. It's personal" As Mai said this, there were complete silence but you can see Naru thinking whether to let her have the week off since she rarely asks for one. Something important is going to happen. Sometime Naru and rest thought that as they wait for the final verdict.

" Fine. You can have the week off" as Naru finished saying it, Mai gave him a relief smile which as always brington up the boring office. " Thanks Naru!" " So Mai-chan, when are you going to leave?" asked Madoka and Gene together. " I am going to leave at noon today, actually."

"WHAT!?" Was heard from more than three people. As they looked at the door, the rest of the gang where standing with shocked expression.

Oh boy.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the very late update. It may gonna be more late for the rest of this story and my other two stories. Sorry!

So, until next time. Bye bee!


End file.
